


An Ocean With A Hundred Colors

by LinKao_InTheGreens



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Boats and Ships, Curses, Fantasy, First Time, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pirates, Platonic Levi & Eren Yeager, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sea Monsters, Supernatural Elements, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Underage Sex, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinKao_InTheGreens/pseuds/LinKao_InTheGreens
Summary: Keeping close to the shore, I’m aware that I’ve been walking for hours. My feet are sore and my eyes ache from the reflection over the water. Even so. I’m Close. There was a promise you made and in turn, I accepted it. To the end I’ll see through that we get there.The deep blue water beside me… What colors did it take that day?---Eren, who had always wished to travel the ocean, sneaks onto the Legion, a ship that never really visits Shinganshina. The only thing he didn’t expect was to find out about his family’s secret complicated history, and Erwin’s curse that he promises to break. Along with other things too!(I know the ship isn't popular, but I personally like them and I couldn't see the story any other way.)





	An Ocean With A Hundred Colors

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this VERY late at night! But I got the idea in my head, wrote the rough draft, wrote the first chapter, told myself I'm going to regret this, and lazily checked through it. Now I'm here. It is now way past a good time to sleep and I'm probably going to wake up to find this posted and think; what the fuck was I doing!
> 
> Anyways. This is the first thing I'm posting that will have future porn! Or at least a few sex scenes here and there, and yes, my first explicit fic is an Eruren fic. (Why can't I be like others and just write Riren or something?) I have the whole thing planned and I can't come up with tags right now, so I'll change them as I go. Though in the future of this fic, there will be a rape scene and some disturbing, violent things will happen. 
> 
> This fic also will most likely be a slow going one. I am writing another fic that I am more invested in so I'll write this when I need a break. (which is a bad idea since I get dragged into new things I start and tend to forget to write the other. But I swear I'll try not to.)
> 
> Anyway, enough of this. Read this fic that may or may not have lousy writing and possible future plot holes!  
> Don't forget to leave me a comment(Please be gentle!)
> 
> Nako is going to bed now!!

Keeping close to the shore, I’m aware that I’ve been walking for hours. My feet are sore and my eyes ache from the reflection over the water. Even so. I’m Close. There was a promise you made and in turn, I accepted it. To the end I’ll see through that we get there. 

The deep blue water beside me… What colors did it take that day?

\---

Eren sat on the stone wall, looking over at the same sunset he had gazed upon since the first day his brain decided to keep his memories. The air of the summer was hot and sticky, but as the sun disappeared all that was left was a trace of humidity through the pitch black streets. Beside him Mikasa and Armin were dangling their feet over the edge, their eyes also glue to the same spectacle. 

Eren wished that they had more. Moreland and more views. But in Shinganshina all that was there was the familiar trees and building, then repeating trees and buildings. If they could, Eren would have liked to go over towards that horizon, and see for himself; what was out there. 

‘’You three shouldn’t be up there!’’ Hannes called up to the kids, his voice booming over the wall. 

Eren glanced back down at the man who had his arms crossed, yet had a smile placed over his face. He had been there for them since the day they were freed from their first cage and were grateful and in debt to the man. 

‘’We’ll be right there!’’ Armin called back down, his lungs straining. He didn’t have to yell so loud, they weren’t too high up, but it was a habit of his since the people he was living with were loud themselves. 

Eren and Armin returned to the view, the final lights of the day disappearing behind the oranges and yellows. After a few seconds, the three climbed back down, landing in front of Hannes with soft feet. 

Hannes ruffled their hair and pointed out towards the town. ‘’Your parents are looking for you Armin. You better get going.’’

Armin’s eyes widened a fraction and he vigorously nodded his head. ‘’Alright, see you guys tomorrow!’’ Armin ran down towards the path into the streets, waving back at them with a bright shine in his eyes. 

‘’And Mikasa,’’ Hannes ruffled her hair once more, her looking defiantly back at him though meaning no harm. ‘’You shouldn’t be out so late either, the house will get worried too.’’

Mikasa nodded her head with less force than Armin, looking back at Eren. 

‘’You should come too. We’re having fresh bread from the bakery. You like their bread, right?’’

Eren gave her a big smile. ‘’Yeah, if Shadis lets us use jam this time, I’m in.’’

Hannes gave him a disapproving stare, but let it go. Shaking his head and placing a hand on both their shoulders. ‘’I’m sure we can talk him into that.’’

The three walked towards the town's orphanage, the darkness finally rolling in and turning the streets hazy. 

\---

‘’Do it one more time and I’ll kill you!’’

Jean grabbed a fistful of Eren’s shirt and pushed him back, Eren retaliating and shoving Jean too. Hannes played a laugh, though he knew that the fight would be over soon and the two would be scolded even worse than their bickering. They sat outside, the soft shine of the lantern, lighting up a circle around the group. Inside the smell of dinner came through the windows, but it wasn’t quite done. Eren couldn’t help his stomach from rumbling at the thought of dinner, but Jean fighting with him at least kept him busy for the time being. 

‘’You two should have just picked different ones,’’ Connie called over to the two from the porch, watching in muted amusement at the fact they were the one in for punishment and not him. 

Eren and Jean had been fighting over who sat where in the dining hall. He had promised Mikasa he would sit next to her, but Jean wanted to be there. He was stubborn but so was the other boy. Mikasa sighed in the corner, not sure if she should call them out and tell them there were two seats by her. Boys.

The front door opened and Connie’s head was pushed down in a rough hand. 

‘’What are you two doing out here!?’’ Shadis’s voice alone was able to stop the fight that no one else could. Jean and Eren looked up at the tall, threatening, bald man, his eyes shadowed harshly in the lantern's light. ‘’Get inside before I decide you two don’t need dinner.’’

Jean and Eren let go of each other and both walked up to the stairs into the house, sharing one last glare at each other before splitting apart. 

Hannes stood up from the crate he was using as a seat, waving up to the kids heading inside. 

‘’See you brats tomorrow. Don’t cause too much trouble.’’

Hannes worked at the tavern near the orphanage with his wife, and he was somewhat of the watcher over the children when they were in town. If they got into any trouble it was Hannes who caught them, if they tried to get away passed nightfall, it was Hannes who scolded them. Though when the kids got back to the orphanage, Shadis was the second volley of discipline. 

Mikasa and Connie both waved back and disappeared behind the doors into the warm house. 

‘’Give up horse face, she asked me to sit here,’’ Eren whispered in a harsh tone, glaring holes into Jean. 

Both boys had their hands on the chair next to Mikasa’s seat and were not budging. There grip as firm as a 12-year-old could muster. 

‘’You don’t even live here, so sit where I tell you.’’ Jean shot back. 

‘’Since I’m the guest shouldn’t I get to sit where I please. You should show more courtesy, Jean.’’

Mikasa interveined and pulled up a chair in the middle of the table, opening up two spaces for them. ‘’When you two finish we should start eating.’’

Jean and Eren both looked at Mikasa, stunned. 

‘’And if you two start fighting over which side to sit, I’ll personally choose your seats and you won't like it,’’ Shadis warned. 

Rico sighed and set a pot at the table, looking over the small heads. ‘’Eren you’re here, too?’’

Eren beamed. ‘’Yup, you guys are hav-’’

‘’That means I have to get another plate,’’ Rico grumbled, turning away and back into the kitchen. ‘’Ian, wash another plate!’’

Eren couldn’t blame her for her attitude. After all, she was stuck with a group of loud and noisy children 24/7.

‘’Hey, Eren. Did you hear about the ship showing up near the island over.’’ Sasha leaned across the table to quietly inform Eren about the news. Shadis giving them dark stares. 

‘’You think they’ll dock here?’’ Connie cut in, his eyes aglow. 

Eren nodded his head, his face showing superiority at his news to come. 

‘’Yup,’’ He smirked. ‘’Levi said that the ship will dock sometime tonight.’’

‘’Really?’’ Jean questioned, leaning an arm on the table and looking across Mikasa at Eren. ‘’how does he know that?’’

Eren’s eyebrows furrowed. ‘’He knows everything, Horseface.’’ Eren spat. ‘’I bet he even guessed you would be a mutated half human half horse born into this world.’’

‘’That’s enough.’’ Mikasa glared. ‘’You two should eat or you’ll food will get cold.’’

‘’Speaking of Levi,’’ Rico came back into the room and set a plate in front of Eren. ‘’ doesn’t that guy give a damn where you’re at so late at night?’’

‘’I’m older now.’’ Eren bragged. ‘’Levi said I can stay out as late as I want, as long as I come home in one piece and don’t drag blood into the house.’’

Rico gave him a strange look, her eyes narrowed. ‘’So he lets you go where ever you want and trusts you not to get grabbed or lost?’’ Rico nodded her head, answering her own question. ‘’Well, it sounds like him, actually.’’

Mikasa was glaring at Eren, plying her way into his head. ‘’You can’t be out so late all the time, Eren. No matter what Mr. Levi says.’’ she scolded. 

‘’Yeah, you going to walk home alone in the dark when dinners over?’’ Connie chaffed. ‘’You’ll be crying your way back here within minutes.’’

‘’No I won't!’’ Eren protested. Though he looked over to the window outside at the blackness there, his face paling a bit.

‘’I’ll walk you back, Eren.’’ Mikasa offered, though he knew he didn’t have a choice to decline.

‘’No, he’ll be alright,’’ Shadis spoke up. 

Eren looked toward the man, his eyes wide and full of betrayal. ‘’But, Shadis! I can’t go without light!’’

‘’Then borrow one of our lanterns.’’ Rico put in. ‘’you come here every day, so we don’t have to worry about when we’ll get it back.’’

Eren was looking back and forth at the two adults, not believing that they were going to leave a child out there on his own. 

‘’So you are scared.’’ Sasha teased from across the table. ‘’You wouldn’t last a day on Legion.’’

Eren glared back over to the girl, though his eyes betrayed the slight fear in them. ‘’That’s not true. I’ll be a great sailor! You’ll see.’’

Jean rolled his eyes. ‘’Mr. Levi might let you go around Shinganshina like a stray cat, but he won't ever let you leave here.’’

‘’I won't need his permission when I’m older.’’

Shadis tapped the palm of his hand on the table. ‘’Eat, or you’re all going to bed early. And Eren,’’ his black eyes moved to him. ‘’You’ll be walking before you even get a chance to eat a bite of that bread.’’

The kids lowered their head, all but Mikasa, who was already eating. 

‘’But, seriously. You aren’t going to send me out there when this is over, right?’’ Eren wavered. 

Shadis didn’t reply and reached for a piece of bread. 

Just as Eren was going to knock his head against his plate, there was a light lap at the door, Rico standing up to get it. 

Once the door opened Levi came inside and thanked Rico, setting his extinguished lantern on the desk by the door. 

‘’Knew I’d find you here, brat.’’ Levi regarded Eren for a second, then proceeded to remove his shoes. 

‘’Why are you here?’’ Eren, despite the relieve he felt that he didn’t have to walk home alone, was embarrassed when Sasha, Connie and Jean all gave him a mocking look. ‘’I thought you said you wouldn’t worry over me anymore.’’

Levi clicked his tongue and finally stood inside the house. ‘’I didn’t come here just to get you, kiddo,’’ Levi admitted. ‘’I was invited here for dinner.’’

Eren shot a glance at Shadis since the man knew he was going to be there alone so late at night. His glare fell immediately once Shadis came back with his own stare. One that shook the ground under Eren’s feet. 

‘’You’re free to leave whenever you want and head home alone.’’ Levi offered. ‘’But the lantern stays with me.’’

Eren gave a weak laugh. ‘’Well you’re here already, so…’’ he tried to ignore the looks he was receiving around the table. The words ‘i told you so’ silently hung in the air. 

‘’So how has the writing been going?’’ Rico asked, though her face obviously showed she was only doing so out of politeness and she wasn't really interested. 

‘’The same,’’ Levi responded, taking a seat by Sasha. 

Despite the group knowing Levi and also being grateful for giving them a safe life, the kids were still a bit scared of him. Unlike Shadis, who you knew when to stop what you’re doing and listen before he fully snapped and you were in trouble. And who always gave out threats but hardly ever followed through. Levi was an unknown ticking bomb. You could be doing one thing, then the next thing you know you’re being grabbed by the scruff of your shirt and scolded with cold eyes. Then you have no dinner and bed before everyone else. 

Sasha sat up straight in her seat and picked up a spoon to eat. Trying her best to be as still and silent as possible. 

‘’But, Eren.’’ Levi looked across at Eren, his silver eyes steely. ‘’I gave you permission to do as you please, but that was because I trust you to make smart decisions. Staying out till the sun is down and not being anywhere in sight of the house with no lantern to get there, is reckless. Not to mention stupid.’’

Eren lowered his head and looked down at his empty plate. ‘’Yeah, yeah. I know,’’ he grumbled.

Eren was the only one who ever dared talk to Levi like that. 

Levi sighed and grabbed a piece of bread, thanking Rico for the meal. ‘’Eat, Eren. once I’m done we’re leaving.’’

Eren’s head bolted back up and he watched Levi. ‘’so soon?!’’ he whined. ‘’But I wanted to stay with them for a bit longer.’’

Levi didn’t have to say anything to give his final answer, instead just shooting Eren one look then Eren was silent. 

‘’You three need discipline like that.’’ Shadis looked down the three other reckless kids at the table. 

Mikasa liked dinner. She was able to sit in silence and listen in on all the drama that the group held in all day.

\---

Eren rolled over in bed, huffing. 

He wasn’t tired but Levi had told him it was bedtime and in the house, what he said ruled.

Eren looked out his window, up at the stars that shone down like tiny crystals. Armin had told him they were balls of gas very, very far away in the sky, but he had his own theories. One was the old folk’s tale, Hannes’s wife told him. That all the stars were souls of the dead who were granted eternal life and were able to look down on there beloved for all of the time. Keeping them safe and warm. 

Eren wondered. If that were true, was his real family up there. Were his father and mother looking down on him with warm eyes, and giving him a happy and peaceful life. 

He mostly doubted that though. He wasn't even sure if his parents were even dead. After all, when he was a baby he was sent to the old orphanage in Shinganshina. The one were most of the kids' nightmares took place in. The one where all the scars under his clothes were from. 

Levi and the other adults in the village had found them on the brink of death. They made a new orphanage, one where the kids were safe happy and fed. Some kids like Armin and Marco were taken in by caring families and lived a newer life. Eren was similar. Levi had taken him in once the orphanage was found out. He had gotten Eren out before the others and had Eren convince the village that their orphanage was a fraud. With the help of Shadis, Hannes and others the kids were freed. Levi had taken a liking to Eren and grown attached, so while the other kids went to their new home with Shadis and Rico, Eren got to stay with Levi.

He was grateful and really liked Levi, but sometimes he wished Levi wasn’t such a stuck-up, clean freak, who no matter how many times he denied it, was an overbearing guardian. 

Eren rolled over once more, the springs in his bed creaking under his weight. 

Eren thought back to the dinner, before Levi came in and when Sasha was talking about the Legion. He wondered if they were really coming to their small island. He had only heard about it happening once. Decades ago. Eren, more than anything, wanted to join the crew on the Legion. He had heard that they not only traveled over the seas, but they traveled to different realms. He had asked Levi about it if it were true, and he replied with, ‘do you think it is?’

Eren turned back to look out his window. 

‘’Maybe…’’ he mumbled. 

He laid there for a moment longer, the silence so stinging, his ears were buzzing. Then decided. 

Swinging his legs out of bed in a careless manner he accidentally knocked over his glass of water on the stand. 

Cursing, a jolt of panic ran through him. 

‘Busted!’

There was a moment for silence again then…

‘’Go. the. hell. to sleep, Eren!’’

Levi shouted tiredly through the house from his own room, most likely not planning to get up at all till the sun rose. 

‘’Alright, I will! I just have to go to the bathroom!’’

The lack of a reply meant that Levi took the bait and this time he carefully and quietly got out of bed. 

He was glad for Levi’s insistent tidiness and perfectionist mind, over the house, because he had recently changed the squeaky floorboards in the place, giving Eren a silent escape. Eren tiptoed to his window and slid the glass open, the air from outside, only a faint hint of summer mixed into it, hit him square in the face. He looked behind him, double checking that Levi’s clandestine feet hadn’t brought him to his doorway. When he saw that the coast was clear, he slipped out into the dark, glad for the moon that shone overhead for the little silver light that lit his path. 

A spike of fear ran through him once he was in the open, but he pushed it aside, forcing himself not to retreat back to the comfort of his bed. 

‘I’m gonna do this.’

\---

Armin’s house was in sight in seconds, Eren not even feeling the least bit tired and his bare feet; not a sore on them. Armin had a larger house than Levi and him, but he also had a bigger family. That was, he had 7 sisters. The only boy in the house. The other kids made fun of him for that, saying it explained why he himself was so girly. 

Eren loved to knock heads with people who messed with the ones he cared for. 

Eren moved stealthy to Armin’s room, him being slightly lucky he was a boy since that meant he got his own. 

Eren tapped on the frame, peering into the glass. He could see faint candlelight through the curtain. That was just like Armin; staying up late to read. 

A few moments ticked by and the window was hesitantly slid open, Armin sticking his head out to find Eren. 

‘’Eren!?’’ He exclaimed. ‘’What are you doing out here? Did Levi lock you out again?’’

Eren huffed, his face a slight tinge of red. ‘It was only once, Armin!’

‘’No,’’ he huffed. ‘’You want to see if the Legion is coming tonight?’’

Armin’s eyes lit up for a moment, then dulled just as soon. ‘’What if I get caught. Mom’ll scold me for sure. I’ll never hear the end of it.’’

‘’Come on Armin. Imagine the risk I’m taking. If I get caught I can say goodbye to the one thing on me that proves I’m a man.’’

Armin gave him a weird look. ‘’You’re gross, Eren.’’

Eren replied with a smile to his comment. ‘’You coming or not?’’

Armin looked behind him at his still closed door and gulped. ‘’Fine,’’ Armin gave in. ‘’but if we get caught, not only will we get in trouble but my parents will likely not let me hang out with you for a while. They already think you are a bad influence.’’

Eren rolled his eyes. ‘’Than don’t get caught. Let’s go!’’ he motioned him to hurry, Armin being the smarter of the two and stopping to pull on shoes. 

Within a silent minute, the two kids were outside heading down to the docks.

\---

Eren was jumping on the balls of his feet. He hadn’t really expected anything and never in his life had he been so pleased with a result. 

There in the water was the Legion. The old ship was still sturdy and strong as ever. It had gone through wind and storm, beast after beast and still came out in one piece. It was enchanted, was what Eren believed.

‘’Armin, hurry up! Don’t lag behind!’’ Eren began to run down to the beach, his bare feet hitting the rocks and sand, but not yet registering to his brain. 

‘’Eren! Be careful. If you slip you’ll break your skull open!’’ Armin warned, his voice echoing down to the beach. 

‘’I won't! I can’t just die when I’m right here!’’

Armin followed his friend down to the shore at a slower more controlled pace, Eren waiting impatiently at the bottom. 

‘’Armin~!’’ he groaned, shooing him to hurry. ‘’By the time we get there, it’ll already be all the way to Marley.’’

Armin rolled his eyes, but speed up a little, finally standing beside the other boy. 

‘’Now what…?’’ Armin asked, gazing with wide eyes at the ship. 

‘’We go get a closer look!’’ Eren jumped. ‘’Go onboard, maybe even get a souvenir.’’

Armin finally paused unsurely. ‘’Eren… I don’t know. You could get into a lot of trouble. Who knows what those guys are like.’’

Eren sighed, his chest rising then falling dramatically. 

He gripped Armin’s arm and urged him to move. ‘’Let’s go~’’

Armin gave up and followed, being dragged behind by the joyous boy.

The ship had a beam set out so the crew could get on board and off, Eren peering up into the unknown. He gulped, finally realizing what he was about to do. But he was there, there was no way he was turning around. 

Deciding the ship was clear, he put a foot on the plank and stepped forward, imagining what it would be like to do it every day. The plank was almost like a hill, them walking up till Armin was out of breath and Eren a bit calmer than before. 

But they were onboard. 

Eren scanned the area, a breath of relief that no one was in sight. 

‘’Let’s hurry and get a look.’’ Eren gripped Armin once more and pulled him along. 

‘’Eren… I’m starting to rethink this…’’ Armin whimpered from behind him. 

The deck was a mess. Mold and broken boards everywhere and shadowy corners at every turn. It almost looked like it was a ghost ship. Eren shivered at the thought. It made it seem even more awesome. 

Eren found an old rotting door, with the doorknob broken and lock lazily locked into nothing. He pushed it open and peered into the short hall. It must have lead to the rooms. Maybe even the captain's room. 

He wondered what kind of man the captain was. There were no pictures of the crew or commander. Only tales to continue on their legacy. 

Eren decided it would be risky to venture into the area where the crew was most likely sleeping for the night, and quietly shut the door. The loud echoing squeak as he shut it, made twin winces come forth from the boys. 

‘’Eren…’’ Armin moaned. ‘’Let’s leave now. We saw it, now we can go back right?’’

Eren shook his head. ‘’I’m not done. Who knows when the next time this pile of junk with come to our shores?’’

Armin unsurely glances around them. It was all too quiet. It was eerie and downright creepy. Armin hung close to Eren, holding onto the back of his shirt. 

Eren let a quiet, ‘aha’ leave his lips and kneeled in front of a hatch in the floor. 

Eren pointed to it and turned back to Armin. ‘’This is where they keep their storage. Booze and even prisoners! Let’s check it out.’’

Armin tried to pull Eren away but Eren wasn’t budging. He had a goal, he was going to get it. Opening the latch, he was surprised how heavy the door was, pulling it up and open he looked down into the dim musky room. 

Behind him Armin whimpered again, taking a step back. ‘’I’m done, Eren!’’ he announced. ‘’Let’s go back.’’

Eren turned back at his friend in disbelieve. ‘’Armin, we’re so close to seeing it all. This is the future we wanted, right. Let’s go inside.’’

Armin shook his head, still not moving forward. 

Eren let out a puff of air and turned away. ‘’Fine, go. But I’m staying.’’

He waited for Armin to give in and follow him as he took a step down, finding a bar on the ladder. But, he never came. Eren looked up and saw that Armin had left him behind. ‘’Scaredy cat,’’ he mumbled and took another step down the ladder. 

By the time his whole body was clear from the deck he paused and scanned his surroundings, glad for the dim lantern on one of the wooden poles. Eren soundlessly jumped down the last few, a cloud of dust fanning out around him. He held in the cough and covered his nose. ‘’This place is a mess,’’ he muttered. 

Giving the area a full circle he was relieved to find it was only for storage. There was an old desk in the corner and a few piles of blankets, but no humans. Eren walked deeper into the area, his eyes slowly adjusting to the dim yellow hue. Each pole he passed, his heart sped up. He both wanted to stay there forever and wanted to leave with Armin. 

Bearing through it, he stopped in front of the desk. There was a small worn down journal, that looked like it had seen years of things. He went to reach out a hand to pick it up, but from above him, he heard the tell-tale steps of someone boarding the ship. His heart froze for a second, only to speed up faster than it had ever raced. At first, he thought it was Armin, but the footfalls were too strong. It was an adult. Eren heard the board of the ship, being pulled in, then the thump of it being set down somewhere. 

Eren panicked and hid behind one of the barrels by the blankets, peeking out towards the ladders. 

The light from the moon was blocked by a shadow and Eren’s breath was becoming faster and less controlled, he had to be silent. He held a hand over his mouth and waited. 

The person above seemed to be looking down into the bay, but after a while, the figure simply shut the door and reattached the lock. 

A moment of shock ran through Eren, followed by panic. 

‘This is not happening, this is not happening.’

Eren didn’t dare move from his spot and stayed hidden, almost like expecting someone to jump up from behind him and grab him. 

After what felt like hours the ship began to sway and move, slowly but surely. 

Eren was leaving Shinganshina and he wasn’t sure if he was happy or fearful.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! 😊


End file.
